You're Not Alone
by BabiesKuruta17
Summary: Kehidupan Kurapika yang penuh penderitaan dan pada puncak penderitaanya ia ditolong oleh seseorang yang sangat ia benci.Setelah itu ia menerima cinta orang itu.


You're Not Alone

Disebuah sekolah,sekolah besar nan mewah bernama "Hunter Highschool" terlihat seorang gadis pirang tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah itu gadis itu menhentikan sebentar perjalanannya,lalu ia berjalan sapphirenya yang indah juga sebiru samudra ini,bergerak kesan-kemari hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat menatap sekolahnya yang masih terlihat punberjalan terus menuju koridor sekolah,lalu menuju lokernya sampai didepan lokernya gadis ini membuka lokernya dan yang ia lihat adalah lokernya penuh dengan sampah yang banyak sekali pirang ini menghela nafas panjang,lalu berdiam diri ia pun mengambil sampah-sampah itu,lalu itu ia mengambil sepatunya lalu berganti pun berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya.

Dikelas,gadis pirang ini duduk terdiam dibangkunya yang berada dipojok tampak memegang sesuatu,Gadis pirang ini terus menatap benda lama kemudian matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,ia mengigit bibir itu terus dipegangnya lalu diambilnya tasnya dan dimasukkannya benda itu kedalam gadis ini menghela nafas panjang sejenak,lalu mengambil buku dari buku itu lalu matanya mulai fokus pada sapphirenya terus focus pada buku itu,ia tak peduli pada suasana kelasya yang mulai tak peduli pada apapun selain dirinya,seakan hanya ada dirinya saja didunia yang besar seriusnya ia bahkan terkadang tak berkedip.

"Kyyaaa..Itu Kuroro!"Teriak salah seorang gadis

Teriakan itu mengganggu gadis pirang yang tengah membaca pirang ini pun langsung mendecak hal itu gadis yang berteriak tadi menoleh kearah si pirang.

"Heh,Kurapika!Ngapain kamu sok decak-decak segala!"Ucap gadis itu

Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Kurapika ini hanya melirik gadis itu sebentar lalu membaca bukunya kesal gadis itu pun berjalan menuju tempat Kurapika berdiri didepan meja Kurapika,sambil menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan terganggu Kurapika pun menoleh pada gadis itu,sambil menatap dingin gadis itu pun semakin kesal,lalu ia pun memarah-marahi Kurapika hanya diam tak bergeming,ia mengabaikan semua yang dikatakan gadis yang dia anggap ' gila '.

"Heyy..Itu Kuroro datang.."Teriak seorang gadis lain

"Benarkah?Kyyyaaa…Kuroro"Gadis yang semula berdiri didepan kurapika lalu berlari menuju pintu kelas

Kurapika mentap gadis itu dengan tatapan kesal.' Cih apa juga bagusnya Kuroro' batin Kurapika benci sekali pada Kuroro,karena hanya Kurorolah yang menjdi penyebab ributnya anak-anak perempuan Kuroro itu biasa-biasa saja tidak ganteng tidak pula jelek menurutnya Kuroro itu ' pas-pasan '

Kuroro Lucifer,remaja laki-laki yang tampan dengan 1000 yang tamapan,tubuh yang ideal bagi para gadis dan anak laki-laki,kulitnya yang putih pucat bak mayat,cerdas serta berfisik dan bermental kuat,rambut hitamnya yang mengkilau dan aroma tubuhnya yang khas aroma maskulin bercampur itu benar-benar membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya terkecuali memang terlihat tidak menyukai Kuroro.

Kuroro sangat-sangatlah popular disekolahnya,bahkan waktu ada poling yang rata-rata hampir memenangkan seluruh kategori yang terpopuler,yang paling cerdas,kuat serta yang paling tampan saja para gadislah yang memasukan nama Kuroro pada kertas poling itu dan tentu saja bukan para anak anak laki-laki menjadi iri pada Kuroro yang begitu dikagumi.

Kurapika menatap kesal laki-laki sekali kekesalan diwajah Kurapika,karena keributan yang diakibatkan oleh ditatap Kuroro menoleh kearah Kurapika,ia lalu melemparan senyumnya pada yang menawan yang dapat meuluhkan hati para gadis tak terkecuali Kurapika terdiam lalu wajahnya langsung merona pun tak bias konsentrasi lagi pada buku pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bukunya ia sadari Kuroro terus menatapnya,bahkan saat ia duduk walaupun ia terus dikerumbungi gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya.

_.Skip Time._

Kurapika tengah berjalan pelandi koridor kelas sambil berjalan menuju sekali wajahnya yang sangat kesal.' Ini sudah sore dan aku pulang terlambat 'batin Kurapika termasuk gadis yang mudah darah ia sampai didepan lokernya,ia pun mengambil kunci lalu membuka terlihat terkejut saat melihat lokernya yang kosong tanpa sampah dan hanya ada sebuah surat.

Kurapika termasuk gadis yang cantik yang manis,karenanya ialah yang termanis serta yang paling cantik diantara tentunya laki-lakilah yang hal itu Kurapika sangat dibenci oleh para selalu diisi sampah,mejanya dicoret-coret sehingga dialah yang selalu dimarahi oleh guru-guru yang mengajar,dia serig didorong saat hendak masuk atau keluar -harinya selalu penuh dengan ingin sekali pindah dari sekolah itu,tapi karena ia sudah kelas 12 serta kekurangan biaya ia tak bias juga sering dibully tapi ia tak mau mengaku saat ditanyai guru,akhirnya anak-anak pembully pun semakin merajarela untuk membully Kurapika

Kurapika anak yatim piatu yang sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya sendiri,kehilangan orangtuanya,serta..kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga Kurapika selalu tak punya teman dan ia juga tak mau punya selalu menganggap dirinya itu adalah gadis yang ditakdirkan hidup sendiri dan berhak merasakan rasa sakit tapi tidak boleh merasa bahagia.' Aku sendiri,menderita,dan berhak merasakan rasa sakit ' kata-kata itu selalu ada dipikiran ia salah,ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mencoba untuk menemaninya,bahkan mencoba untuk terus .Kurapika selalu saja menolak saat Kuroro ingin menemaninya,tapi Kuroro tak Kuroro pernah meminta untuk menjadikan Kurapika pacarnya,sayangnya hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis lain pasti akan langsung mau jika ditembak sama ini juga termasuk gadis keras kepala yang mempunyai hati sedingin gunung es dan sekeras batu.

Hari ini adalah puncak dari segala penderitaan yang menyakitkan yang harus ia alami ada siapapun yang melindunginya. ' Apa ini?Surat? ' Tanya Kurapika pun membuka surat itu,lalu mengambil lembaran kertas yang ada sapphirenya pun segera fokus pada tulisan,seketika itu juga matanya membulat sempurna.

' SELAMAT!KEMATIANMU AKAN DATANG '

Kurapika berjalan bergerak mundur sambil menggenggam erat kertas lama dibuangnya kertas itu,Kurapika mencoba untuk tenang dan saat itu juga ada seseorang menikamnya dari belakang dan Kurapika pun pingsan.

Kuroro yang dari tadi berdiri didepan gerbang sambil melempar-lempar kunci mobilnya terlihat sedang kesal karena kesal,karena seseorang yang dari tadi ia tunggu tidak muncul-muncul pun mulai resah,lalu ia mendecak kecil ' Cih,dimana dia ? '.Saat itu juga Kuroro mencoba menunggu lebih lama,dan ia pun merasakan sesuatu yang melanda hatinya.' Kenapa ini ? ' Batin Kuroro seraya memegang dadanya tepatnya dada kirinya tepat dijantung.' Perasaanku tidak enak,jangan-jangan..'Kuroro menatap sekolahnya,lalu ia pun langsung berlari masuk menuju sekolahnya.

_.Skip Time._

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat gelap terdapat seorang gadis pirang yang tengah diikat terlihat baru saja sadar dari tidurnya atau lebih tepatnya sapphirenya terlihat mencoba untuk terbuka,walaupun agak susah ia tetap -kerjapkannya mata sapphirenya,saat itu juga matanya membelalak sempurna saat tahu keadaannya.' Aku..Apa maksudnya ini! ' Gadis pirang bernama Kurapika ini langsung mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

" Hei!Siapapun kalian apa maksudmu!"Bentak Kurapika seaakan mencoba mencari keberadaan seseorang disana.

" Wahh..Sudah bangun ya.."Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang Kurapika,Kurapika pun menoleh kebelakang.

" Siapa kau !?"Bentak Kurapika lagi.

" Nikmati pesta ini.."

Muncul dibelakang Kurapika seorang gadis yang tadi pagi membulatkan matanya lalu menatap tajam sekali gadis terlihat geram,apa salah Kurapika coba mereka menikamnya lalu mencoba membunuhnya begitu !?.

BYUUURRRRR!

Secara tiba-tiba air tumpah diatas kepala Kurapika,membasahi sekujur air disusul oleh tepung yang ikut mengotori tubuh mungil membulatkan matanya,terlihat 4 orang gadis dihadapannya siap sedia melemparinya dengan tepung beserta Kurapika dilempari telur,tidak sengaja ataupun sengaja telur itu mengenai pelipisnya dan hampir masuk meringis sambil menahan rasa sakit.

" Hei!Ini yang terakhir."

Kurapika membuka matanya yang tadi sedang tertutup,seketika matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang dipegang gadis besar langsung melanda sekujur tubuh Kurapika,jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang seakan-akan lepas,wajah Kurapika langsung memucat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

" Minyak ditambah Api sama dengan?"

" Terbakar.."

" J..Jangan kumohon.."

" Tidak akan,aku benci Kuroro yang selalu menatapmu dengan tatapan gimana kuhancurkan saja wajahmu."

"Kumohon berhenti.."

" Selamat tinggal Kurapika Kuruta"

BYUUUURRRR!

Minyak pun jatuh membasahi tubuh Kurapika,Kurapika hanya diam tak bergetar lama kemudian matanya pun mengeluarkan airmata dan mengalir dipipinya.' Aku akan mati 'Batinnya pun melihat api yang tengah dinyalakan,Kurapika menatap sendu api itu terlihat ketakutan diwajah Kurapika serta kepasrahan lama kemudian,

" KUMOHON SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!"Teriak Kurapika.

" Siapapun itu,tolong"Suara Kurapika mulai mengecil

" Tak ada yang akan menolongmu..Ahahaha.."

BRAAAKKK!

Suara bantingan pintu mengagetkan seluruh manusia yang ada lama kemudian muncul seseorang yang sangat familiar dimuka pintu.

" SUDAH CUKUP!KALIAN.."

Suara bernada bariton itu langsung mengagetkan gadis-gadis yang ada didalamnya termasuk -gadis yang membully Kurapika langsung berlari keluar sambil menunjukkan raut muka ketakutan bahkan ada yang menangis,karena mereka telah tertangkap telah membully Kurapika oleh seseoang yang mereka kagumi,Kuroro membiarkan gadis-gadis itu berlari keluar,ia pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil berjalan menuju Kurapika yang penampilannya sangat wajah Kurapika yang masih sedikit Onyxnya yang berwarna hitam menatap Mata biru sapphire milik Kurapika yang sangat lagsung bergerak menuju rantai-rantai besi yang membelenggu hanya diam tanpa bereming sedikit pun lalu terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya.

" Maafkan aku,karena terlambat menolongmu."Ucap Kuroro dengan nada sedih

Kurapika tetap diam,setelah ia merasakan bahwa rantai terkutuk itu telah terlepas darinya ia tetap saja berjalan menuju hadapan Kurapika,ditatapnya wajah Kurapika yang tersenyum lembut lalu mengatakan beberapa kalimat

" Aku akan membawamu ke UKS,dan mandilah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kalimat itu hanya ditanggapi berupa anggukan oleh terus menatap Kurapika sambil bergerak seraya mencoba merasa bingung kenapa gadis ini diam terus,biasanya ia akan berkicau jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kuroro tak ingin membahasnya sekarang,ia harus membawa Kurapika pulang.

_.Skip Time._

Kini Kuroro tengah berjalan disebuah jalanan kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai sambil membawa seoarng gadis cantik cantik bernama Kurapika ini terus menatap Kuroro beserta orang-orang yang lewat yang juga tak sengaja menatap kedua insan terus saja menatap orang-orang yang lewat dengan tatapan malu,mungkin orang-orang itu menatapnya karena apa kira Kuroro dan aku pacaran,begitu?Pikir Kurapika kesal nan lama kemudian Kuroro menyadarkan Kurapika dari lamunannya.

" Kurapika."Panggil Kuroro sambil terus menatap jalan lurus itu.

" Hn?"Jawab Kurapika seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kuroro.

" Siapa yang ada difoto yang ada ditasmu?"Tanya Kuroro to the point

Kurapika langsung tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata dia tahu,pikir Kurapika bingung.

"Itu.."

Kurapika mulai gugup untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro

"Katakan saja,tidak apa-apa."Ucap Kuroro pelan

" Itu..Adikku."Jawab Kurapika

Tanpa Kurapika sadari mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan rumah Kurapika.

"Haruskah aku masuk?"Tanya Kuroro pelan sambil menoleh kearah Kurapika

"Tentu."Jawab Kurapika dengan semburat rona merah diwajahnya,yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

Kurapika memberikan Kuroro kunci rumahnya,lalu Kuroro membuka pintu ia masuk,ia disambut oleh ruangan indah yang bernuanasa menatap berbagai alat yang ikut menghiasi,barang-barang antik yang bersih serta tertata -benar diluar dugaan Kuroro bahwa Kurapikalah yang melakukannya sendirian.

"Emm..Kuroro.."

2 kata itu seakan membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro

"Iya?"

"Maukah kau mengantarku sampai kamarku?Aku lelah."

Kuroro menoleh kebelakang didapatinya wajah Kurapika yang merona merah,lalu Kuroro pun tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

Kuroro pun berjalan menaiki anak tangga berjalan menuju kamar ia pun sampai dihadapan pintu kamar Kurapika,setelah itu Kuroro membuka pintu kamar itu secara itu juga ia melihat kamar yang bernuansa biru muda,yang dihiasi oleh ranjang berukuran medium yang diberi seprai berwarna biru tua dengan selimut belajar berwarna coklat yang terdapat buku-buku yang tertata rapi menatap kagum suasana yang bernuansa biru itu,lalu ia pun berjalan menuju ranjang sambil terus menatap ruangan yang berada dipunggungnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pun sampai ditepi ranjang,secara perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh Kurapika diatas hanya diam diperlakukan seperti pun duduk diatas ranjang dengan Kuroro yang berada ditepi ranjang.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan mobilmu?"Tanya Kurapika

" menitipkannya pada berjalan denganmu menyenangkan"Jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum menawan.

Seketika wajah Kurapika merona merah melihat senyuman sudah dibuat berapa kali Kurapika merona hanya karena Kuroro.

"Bisa kau ceritakan tentang kedua adikmu itu?"Tanya Kuroro lagi

"Aku.."

" akan merahasiakannya,"

Kurapika menatap wajah Kuroro yang begitu menatap wajah Kuroro,sepertinya Kuroro bisa diandalkan menurut ia pun buka mulut.

"Aku..Kehilangan mereka..dan karena itu aku senang menyendiri."

"Ceritakan.."

_FLASHBACK_

Kurapika POV

Hari berangin,itulah hari yang paling kutunggu-tunggu bersama kedua adikku yng imut-imut ini,Killua dan yang menurut kami bertiga adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk bermain itu aku berumur 14 tahun dan Killua dan Gon memiliki umur yang sama,12 selalu bersam disaat apapun minum bersama,tidur bersama,bahkan menyikat gigi saja bersama,terkecuali mandi.

Tak kusangka bahwa hari itu juga adalah hari dimana malapetaka aku dan kedua adikku sedang bermain kejar-kejaran,kami bertiga merasakan sebuah kehadiran aura yang tak kami dan hawa jahat,saat itu hanya Killua yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kakak ada yang datang."Ucap Killua yang terlihat waspada.

"Siapa?"Tanyaku

"Pembunuh itu."Ucap Killua lagi

"Apa mereka lagi.."Ucapku kaget

"Mereka datang.."Ucap Gon yang terlihat takut sambil menunjuk sebuah hutan penciuman serta penglihatan Gon memang tajam

Aku tersentak kaget,Killua langsung berlari seraya menarikku dan juga berlari dan begitupula dengan Gon,kami berlari sejauh yang kami kami berlari,Gon tiba-tiba dan Killua pun ikut berhenti.

"Gon!Ayoo.."Ucap Killua

"Terlambat..Itu mereka.."Ucap Gon sambil menunjuk hutan lain dan keluarlah orang-orang yang diberi julukan ' Pembunuh ' olehku dan kedua adikku.

"Ayo,Gon..Kita lari selagi mereka masih jauh..Mereka ingin membantai kita.."Ucapku seraya membujuk Gon

"Tidak pergilah kakak,aku akan menarik perhatian mereka."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!Gon..Ayo pergi!"Bentak Killua yang mulai naik darah

"Pergilah.."Tutur Gon seraya berjalan maju tanpa memperdulikan ucapan serta bentakan kakak-kakaknya.

"Gonnn!"Teriak Killua

"Percaya padaku!Kita akan bertemu lagi.."Ucap Gon meyakinkan Killua ia menoleh dengan tatapan serius yang seolah berkata ' percayalah '

Killua mengepalkan kuat-kuat tangannya,ingin rasanya ia menonjok Gon tapi tidak bisa.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi.."Ucap Killua

"Iya dan itu pasti"Jawab Gon sambil tersenyum

Killua pun menarikku berlari menjauhi Gon serta 4 pembunuh yang membawa pistol.' Aku percaya padamu Gon 'Batin orang itu mengacungkan pistolnya pada Gon,dan bersiap hanya menatap pistol itu dengan tatapan biasa,lalu ia pun tersenyum. ' Sayonara..Kakak '

DOORRRR!Suara tembakan menggema diudara

Mendengar hal itu aku berteriak kencang meneriaki nama Gon yang jatuh tersungkur,dan ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh mereka.' Brengsek! ' amarahku mulai dengan Killua yang hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan orang itu mengejar kami berdua seraya berusaha menembaki kami,untuk beberapa peluru bisa kami saat tengah berlari,aku terjatuh dan lepas dari genggaman pun segera mencoba untuk membantuku berdiri,tapi aku menolaknya.

"Larilah Killua..Kau harus selamat"Ucapku lemah.

Pembunuh itu berada 5 meter siap menembakiku,saat mereka hendak menembak kupejamkan mataku erat-erat.' Aku menyerah 'Batinku

DOORRR!

Aku terdiam ditempat,saat mendengar suara tembakan ..kenapa tidak ada rasa sakit yang pun langsung panik dan menoleh kearah langsung membatu ditempat saaat melihat..adikku Killua,melindungiku..Aku memucat seketika,saat itu juga Killua jatuh tersungkur pun mengatakan beberapa kata

"Kakakku sayang,jangan pernah menyerah.."Ucap Killua

Tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat,aku langsung mencoba untuk itu aku langsung memeluk tubuh Killua,sambil memanggil-manggil nama salah seoarng dari orang terkutuk itu membawa tubuh Gon dan melemparnya begitu saja layaknya membulat sempurna,menatap kedua adikku yang tengah berada diambang langsung memberat,amarah dihatiku langsung meledak,kebencian dan dendam serta rasa ingin -kelamaan mata merahku muncul,mata kirmizi legenda mata inilah orang-orang ini membantai merah menyala yang mengalir darah kedua adikkua aku tak pernah semarah ini,kutatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan tajam nan pun berdiri lalu berlari kearah mereka dengan kecepatan penuh sambil menghajar mereka satu-persatu dan mereka mati seberapa kuat pukulanku aku tak peduli.

Aku berjalan mendekati adikku lalu duduk ditengah duduk dihadapan kedua adikku yang mereka tersenyum,aku tak membalas senyuman mulai berubah biru dan berganti sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak jangan sedih.."Ucap Gon

'Iya..Jangan menangis."Ucap Killua

Aku hanya diam,lalu perlahan airmata menetes mengalir terus menangis,suara mereka benar-benar takut kehilangan mereka,aku pun menggenggam tangan kedua mereka sangat dingin.

"Berhenti menangis..Gon jadi sedih.."

"Hentikan itu..Kami akan menjagamu dari sana kak.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks..Jangan"

Mereka berdua tersenyum penuh kemenangan,lalu tangan kedua adikku membelai lembut wajahku.

"Sayonara..Kakak..Kami sayang kakak."

Tak lama setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu,tangan mereka berdua langsung membulatkan mataku dan menagis memohon mereka kembali,kugenggam erat-erat tangan kedua adikku

"Tidak..Gon,Killua..Jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks..aku kesepian..Kumohon..Hikss"

"Aku sayang kalian..Hiks..Kembalilah.."

Aku terus menangis,aku sendirian tidak bersama mereka kesepian,setelah itu terdengar suara bisikkan di telingaku.

"Kita akan menjaga kakak..Selamanya.."

"Kami sayang kakak.."

Suara itu menghilang,aku tak bisa berhenti erat-erat tubuh kedua adikku yang sudah tak bernyawa kukecup kening kedua adikku sambil berkata ' Semoga kalian bahagia '

_END FLASHBACK_

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang tengah beruraian airmata,yang membahasi kedua pipi tak tahu bahwa menderita sekali mendekati Kurapika lalu membelai rambut Kurapika,ia berharap Kurapika akan pun terdiam,lalu matanya yang sembab itu menatap Kuroro yang tengah tersenyum merah dipipi Kurapika semain bertambah saat Kuroro mendekatkan Kuroro meriah punggungnya lalu memeluk gadis wajah Kurapika angat merah dengan keterkejutan yang besar.

"Biarkan aku.."

Kurapika terdiam menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu

"Biarkan aku yang menggamtikan mereka.."

Kurapika tersentak kaget,mendengar kata-kata Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya,tangannya yang semula ada dipunggung Kurapika beralih menuju pipi merah jemarinya mencoba menghapus jejak airmata dipipi itu ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Kurapika.

"Kurapika..Aku yang akan menjagamu,menggantikan mereka untukmu.."

Kurapika terdiam,matanya pun berkaca-kaca dan perlahan keluar airmata lagi.

"Aku yang akan merawatmu,menyayangimu.."

"Serta mencintaimu.."

Kata-kata Kuroro sukses membuat Kurapika tersentak kaget dan akhirnya mengis sederas-derasnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi..Pendamping hidupku selamanya?"

Kurapika tersentak kaget lagi kali ini matanya ikut membulat terus berlinang,dan terus menerus seperti pun tersenyum lembut,Kuroro menatap senyuman itu.

"Aku ... Aku Mau.."

Kuroro yang tersenyum kali ini,ia merasa kali ini ia berhasil melelehkan hati ia berjuang mendapatkan hati Kurapika dan akhirnya ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kurapika dan melumat bibir Kurapika yang ranum nan mungil menutup matanya sambil terus menikmati ciuman sang Lucifer yang pernah ia terus tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini,semua kebahagiannya karena pun tersenyum disela lama kemudian Kuroro melepaskan pun tersenyum lembut tangannya bergerak menghapus airmata Kurapika yang sudah berhenti tersenyum manis,Kuroro pun mengecup kening Kurapika.

"Aku mencintaimu..Kurapika sayang"

"Aku juga..Mencintaimu..Kuroro"

~~END~~


End file.
